


lucent

by bookoftheazuresky



Series: Hesperus [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angel Wings, Light Bondage, M/M, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookoftheazuresky/pseuds/bookoftheazuresky
Summary: Lucifer knelt, head bowed and face serene, wings arranged just as placidly around him. Like this, out of his armor, in just his high-collared shirt and thin pants, he was very nearly monochrome. Just the luminous shadows of violet and gold in his feathers and the flawless sky blue of his downcast eyes gave him color.It made the red ribbon wrapped around his bare forearms, binding wrist to wrist and palm to palm, all the more striking.





	lucent

**Author's Note:**

> Cygames ripped out my heart and ate it. So I'm pretending that everything's alright, lalala.
> 
> Beta by meadowlarked.

Lucifer knelt, head bowed and face serene, wings arranged just as placidly around him. Like this, out of his armor, in just his high-collared shirt and thin pants, he was very nearly monochrome. Just the luminous shadows of violet and gold in his feathers and the flawless sky blue of his downcast eyes gave him color.

It made the red ribbon wrapped around his bare forearms, binding wrist to wrist and palm to palm, all the more striking.

Sandalphon knew that the fetter was entirely too fragile to truly bind- even an archangel like Sandalphon would be able to break it with a bare effort. No, what kept Lucifer kneeling here before him was consent alone, and it was that trust and willingness that shortened Sandalphon's breath.

Well, that and the undeniable fact that Lucifer was beautiful.

Sandalphon reached out and gently ran a hand through silky white hair. Lucifer leaned into the touch slightly, eyes closing. Taking the unspoken invitation, Sandalphon explored the slope of his temple, the curve of his ear, with reverent fingers. Lucifer's fair skin was soft, warm, a temptation to Sandalphon's sword-worn hands. He stroked back into pale hair and cupped the back of Lucifer's head, gently urging him to look upward.

White lashes fluttered open, and Lucifer regarded him with slightly hazy eyes. The wordless smile he gave Sandalphon made blood pound in the traitor angel's veins. It was too bright, too sweet- but it held a darker echo that spoke to a hunger that had nothing to do with food. Sandalphon captured it with his lips, a moment's ardor breaking through his control.

A moment's only- Sandalphon pulled himself away as he felt Lucifer respond. A smile of his own quirked his lips when the kneeling angel chased the kiss with a tilt of his head and shoulders, breath sighing out with disappointment when Sandalphon gently applied his weight to push him back down. Lucifer was, of course, more than capable of maintaining his position despite any pressure Sandalphon could bring to bear, but he allowed the direction and straightened his shoulders. His tightly bound hands came back down onto his black-clad thighs; his shining pinions ruffled, then settled back into a posture of attentive rest.

Sandalphon had plans for those wings. But he indulged himself and buried his face in Lucifer's hair, breathing in the scent of asphodel and the upper sky. Mortals would smell only the flowers, but to one who lived to fly, the clear taste of the high air was distinct and familiar.

Sandalphon drew back to kiss Lucifer's brow, then straightened. A stroke of his hand, and he touched where neck met shoulder, covered by Lucifer’s high-collared shirt. A further slide down the leanly- muscled back and the sleek, delicate feathers of Lucifer's first pair of wings met his fingers. Lucifer shivered at the first exploratory touch, the motion magnified when transmitted across his wings in a ripple of bright feathers.

Sandalphon could feel _light_ through his fingers: sun-dazzle on water, the swift flicker of lightning, the promise of hope and purity and healing. An angel’s wings contained nearly as much power as their core, and Lucifer’s essence was all that was beautiful in the morning of the world. It seemed like purest irony that Sandalphon, good only at coating his hands with blood, shared that core element with him. Spare or no spare.

And yet Lucifer let Sandalphon trace his killer’s hands across the faint limning of gold that marked the feathers on the upper surface of his wings. He was leaning his weight lightly into Sandalphon’s leg now, tucking his pinions until he’d wreathed the standing angel with all three of the wings on his left side. Sandalphon absently noted the gradual lightening in color from scapulars to the pure shining white of the primaries, the deeper but still ghostly shading along the coverts. The inner feathers were mostly subtle violets mixed with rosy pinks, the outer feathers faint warm golds. It was like being wrapped in a sunrise.

Suddenly impatient, Sandalphon tangled his fingers into the under-wing coverts. Lucifer stiffened, inhaling sharply. When Sandalphon raked his own tarnished light through that touch, Lucifer pressed his face into Sandalphon’s leg and moaned.

After a moment’s deliberation, Sandalphon mimicked how he might preen his own feathers into line, feeding sparks of magic into Lucifer’s channels with each flick of his fingers. He lingered coyly over the soft and vulnerable places, letting his power likewise soften into a low burn. Each little noise Lucifer made was just encouragement to slow his pace, take his time. When he was done, he caressed the whole inner surface with an appreciative hand and a teasing wash of mana, then pushed it to fold against Lucifer’s shoulder.

The traitor angel tucked his fingers under Lucifer’s chin, stroking his thumb across the primarch’s quick, heavy pulse before lifting his chin. Sandalphon lost his breath at the flush that marked Lucifer’s lovely face, the parted lips, the expression of dazed pleasure. It took only a little coaxing to get Lucifer to push himself up all the way onto his knees and dip down for one, two, three kisses, open-mouthed and warm.

Lucifer made a sound of heart-rending disappointment when Sandalphon separated their lips and pushed him back down again. Sandalphon favored him with a smile and tucked the primarch back into leaning against his leg, spreading Lucifer’s second wing out.

Sandalphon had no intention of stopping until he’d memorized every inch of the supreme primarch’s six wings, and he had a long way to go yet.


End file.
